This invention related to densitometers which can provide a representation of the density of the adjacent fluid portions and a representation of the sonic velocity in adjacent fluid portions. Particularly related are devices wherein a transducer is used to determine these representations by imparting longitudinal wave energy to the adjacent fluid portions.
Density of a fluid is generally determinable by measuring the mass of a known volume of the fluid. This can be accomplished by the use of the balance and by the use of a calibrated container. Another method is to use a mechanically vibrating body which includes a container of a known volume to contain the fluid. By noting the resonant frequency of the vibrating body with and without a fluid mass in the container, the density of the fluid may be determined. For measurement convenience, determining the density of the fluid without resort to a calibrated volume container and having the density information contained in an electrical signal would be desirable.